Shawn's mistake a wwe song fiction
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: A song fiction between Shawn Micheals and Triple H. Takes place after a particularly nasty match.


_I've been sittin' here Tryin' to find myself  
I get behind myself I need to rewind myself  
Lookin' for the payback Listen for the playback  
They say that every man bleeds just like me  
_

Shawn Micheals sat in his locker room, his head in his hands the blood from his fight against Hunter running down his arms and face. He looked as is he couldn't recover from this match. How he hoped for once that he could just sit back and take some time off of work to do what he wanted. To visit his wife Rebecca and his children Cameron and Kimmy, but there was no way that Vince was going to let his star superstar take a break off of work.

_  
__And I feel like number one Yet I'm last in line  
I watch my youngest son And it helps to pass the time  
I take too many pills It helps to ease the pain  
I made a couple of dollar bills still I feel the same  
_

Shawn got up, ignoring the pain that he was going through at the moment. He stood up, his gaze on everyone in the hall way who was looking at him with wide eyes. After how bad he had lost tonight maybe Vince would send him home. Maybe he could go home and watch Cameron play ball. That would be fun. The blinding pain over took him and he fell down to his knee. Slipping the bottle of Vikadin out of his bag he popped two in his mouth. God the pain was more than he could bear. He got back up, slowly, but managed to fall back down in pain. He laid there looking up at the ceiling... God knew that he had seen his share of pain over the years but this was like any pain he had seen before. Even more than that of the Madison Square Gardens incident.

_  
Everybody knows my name They say it way out loud  
A lot of folks fuck with me It's hard to hang out in crowds  
I guess that's the price you pay To be some big shot like I am  
Outstretched hands and one night stands Still I can't find love  
_

Shawn still remembered the incident when they had broken the vow of kayfab and shown that he, Triple H, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall had shared a hug because Nash and Hall were leaving. The day after Vince had made sure to put them through hell and put them in matches that were unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Hunter had stood by his side for it all. Now….now Hunter was going to leave him. "Shawn," came the voice of the tag team partner Shawn once knew as Triple H. "Jesus Christ! Some one get me an ambulance and fast!" Hunter ran to Shawn and supported him. "It'll all be ok! C'mon Shawn we have to make it to the hospital. You can't give up on me just yet."

"What do you care?" Shawn asked, more mumbling than anything.

_And when your walls come tumbling down  
I will always be around  
And when your walls come tumbling down  
I will always be around  
_

"Don't say shit like that Shawn." Hunter growled as he supported his best friend to the ambulance. "You're my best friend and as long as I live and breathe you will have someone who will always be around to provide for you."

_  
People don't know bout the things I say and do  
They don't understand about the shit that I've been through  
It's been so long since I've been home  
I've been gone, I've been gone far way too long  
_

"Why doesn't he understand," Shawn thought to himself. He knew that maybe if he died in the hall less people would remember him. They would remember the shit he went through just to please the WWE fans. God knew that he had done so much for them and they just looked the other way. Didn't Hunter understand that he had been gone from where he belonged for way to long? The world didn't Shawn Micheals. Shawn belonged in heaven. "I want to die." Shawn dryly stated.

Hunter looked at Shawn, "No! Don't ever say things like that! You don't want to die!"

"I do." Shawn replied with a cry.

_  
__Maybe I forgot all the things I've missed  
Oh somehow I know there's more to life than this  
I said it too many times And I still stand firm  
You get what you put in And people get what they deserve  
_

"Too many people would miss you. You are a hero to the fans and…and you have a wife and kids….and…and damn it I can't let you die!" Hunter shouted.

"There's more to life than what I'm doing….death is the only way to escape this fate." Shawn replied.

"You can't die, I won't let you." Hunter replied.

"I keep putting out for this world and I never get what I deserve. I never do!" Shawn cried as Hunter laid him in the back of the ambulance.

_  
Still I ain't seen mine No I ain't seen mine  
I've been giving just ain't been gettin'  
I've been walking that there line  
So I think I'll keep on walking With my head held high  
I'll keep moving on and only God knows why  
_

Hunter knew for once that Shawn was right. "They will," promised Hunter a tear running down his cheek. "I swear to you from now on no one will ever take you for granted."

_  
__Only God.....Only God  
Only God knows why  
Only God....knows....why, why, why oh only God knows why_

Take me to the river eh  
Wont you Take me to the river, hey hey heyeah


End file.
